Whats SHE doing here?
by HP-TMI-TS
Summary: "WHAT" "Where did she come from?" "I blame Magnus." Something strange happen to our FAV shadowhunters. Read to find out! 1st chapters Clarys POV. Also I made the cover and I have the worst writing on the planet. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the TMI ff I was talking about**

**Enjoy!**

We were in the library at the institute, just chilling. I snuggled up to Jace and felt him stiffen.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Izzys cooking tonight"

"Shoot"

Then,in a second the institute door burst open.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IZZY IS MAKING SOUP!" screamed Alec, panic-stricken

Then a blinding light appeared out of no where...

**Its short, but im running out of time. I will update when I get 1 review!**

**Oh yeah, CLIFFHANGER! dont you want to know ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: Thank you! I know it was short, but this is longer! :)**

**Guest: I updated! Hope that makes you happy! :)**

**nkiing: Thanks! Yeah, I love that to :)**

**yoyoyo: Thank you! And (Wow) yes, yes it would :)**

**No ones POV**

Jace and Alecs jaws dropped. In front of them were three teens, about fourteen. A girl, with black wavy hair , tan skin, and green eyes, A boy, with brown hair, and blue-green eyes, and a girl who looked like Clary, but younger. The boy was unconscious, and the girl had him on her lap. She was looking at the girl who looked like Clary franticly. "Help me save him!" The girl pleaded to the Clary look-alike. The Clary look-alike was bewildered. "How? How do we save him _and_ you?"

"I'm perfectly alright"

"No your not"

"Yes I AM!"

"There is blood soaked into the back of your shirt!"

"I'm more worried about him! And you! That guy was going to wipe your mind!"

"How do you know?"

"I herd your mom and him talking"

The Clary look-alike froze. "What?" she choked out in a small voice.

"That's right! I herd her, and so did Danny"

The Clary look-alikes face went red. "AHHHHHHH! I HATE HER! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN DOING IT FOR YEARS! AHHHHH!"

Then she looked around. And got frightened.

"Erm, Erm, what's your name?"

"Gi-gi, but please call me Blue"

"Blue? Where are we?"

The girls looked at the boys in amazement. Blue spoke to them "Help us! Please!"

Jace turned around to look at Clary. To find she wasn't there.

"Alec where's Clary?"

"Well, Erm…"

"Where is she?" asked Jace in a scary-calm voice.

"Well, she," Alec looked uncomfortable "Well, she disappeared when they appeared."

"Excuse me, but how did _I _disappear?" asked the Clary look-alike (Now a younger Clary). Jace looked amazed. "_You are Clary!"_

Blue was getting annoyed "You!" She said pointing at Alec "He'll die if we don't help him!"

"Ok, help me carry him down to the sickroom, or whatever it's called" replied Alec, and got his arms. Blue held on to his legs. Have way there Blue dropped with a cry. "My back" she croaked. Alec turned her around. "By the angel" he said when he saw the blood-soaked shirt she was wearing. The back was oozing redness.

He dragged them both into the sickroom.

"Jace, I've got to people who are injured and I need your help!"

A minute later, Jace and mini Clary came rushing in. The boys both began to work on them. "How can I help?" asked mini Clary. "Get Isabelle" said Jace. Clary looked puzzled but went any way. "FOLLOW THE STENCH OF HORRIBLE COOKING!" Alec yelled at her.

But he wasn't sure if he heard her.

**Review please! And isn't it longer? Also**

**wont update until I get another review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok,here you are :) got the review :) I don't know what you mean by that, but thanks. ( A message for the reviewer) And a huge thanks to **sugerandashley** who made this chapter waaaaaaaaaaaay better. Honest. And wont update until I get 2 reviews! Sorry for that and not updating**

Little Clary wandered through the halls of the institute, following the smell of bad cooking. It came from a room that was NOT the kitchen. A bedroom actually. Clary, (who would be fourteen soon ) went into the room. Big mistake. What she saw would scar anyone's mind, especially a child. She saw two people on top of each other, Who looked like a black haired guy with brown eyes and chiseled features and a black haired girl, who was long and slim. Clary screamed and closed the door. After she calmed down she knocked on the door, and yelled

"Excuse me; Jace and Alec need your help-"

"Shut up we're busy!"

Her voice rose into a high note. "NEED YOUR HELP SAVING TWO PEOPLE'S LIVES!"

Her yelling succeeded because a minute later, the girl and boy walked out ( dressed this time ).

"Ok, Bob, you can go home" the girl said to 'Bob'. When he left the girl turned to Clary and began speaking.

"Clary?, Have you gotten younger?", she said with a smile on her face.

"There's no time to explain. Just come to the sickroom"

"But-", the girl argued with her but Clary wasn't having it.

"NOW!"

Jace and Alec worked on the pair of them. The girl was ok but the boy wasn't.

"How's he doing?" asked Jace.

"Not well. His pulse is faint and I don't know why. We've done _everything_!" Alec frowned.

"Except call Magnus" suggested Jace.

Alec's face brightened up "JACE YOU GENIUS I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Please don't"

Alec scrambled up to get his phone. When he got it he rang Magnus.

"Hello? Magnus?", Alec scrambled out the words desperately but Magnus seemed calm and collected as always.

"Oh hello darling, I'm just doing my make-up"

"Well can it wait; I've got a dying mundane here!"

"It's just another mundane darling, and my make-up takes _such _along time to perfect and-"

"MAGNUS!"

A sigh "Fine, I'm coming"

Jace looked at Alec. "Well, is he coming or not?"

Alec sighed, "He's coming"

"Ok" replied Jace and went back to the girl. He thought there was something odd about the wound on her back. He turned her around and looked at her back. He turned cold. You see, there's a place in your back that can go directly to the heart, if you put something through it, and it looks like someone tried hard enough to kill her off. Alec walked up behind him.

"Seraph blade" whispered Alec.

"What?"

"Seraph blade. That wound was caused by a seraph blade."

"How can you tell?"

"Izzy used to practice shadow hunting on me. I still have the scars" Alec shuddered.

Suddenly, a scream was heard through the institute, and five minutes later, Clary showed up with Izzy.

"What's happening? Why is Clary younger? WHY IS THERE TWO MUNDANES IN HERE?"

"Izzy, we'll explain in a minute, meanwhile, Alec's called Magnus and he'll be here in a minute."

Sure enough, a knock was heard at the institute door.

"Little Clary, go answer the door," said Izzy dismissively.

"No" said Clary, stubbornly.

"DO IT!"

"NOOO!" Screamed Clary, in a way only teens/children can manage.

"Please get the door Clary" said Alec politely.

"Ok" said Clary and skipped happily away, leaving Izzy with her jaw dropping to the ground.

Clary eventually found the door, with an impatient Magnus at the door. She opened it and Magnus started to complain.

"Well, about time! I've been waiting here for half an hour, I even had time to do my ma-" but was broken off by Clary's scream. This was the man who had taken away her memories. She took off running and hid somewhere where she thought he wouldn't find her. Magnus shrugged_, what was her problem?_ He walked upstairs, to see Blue was awake. She looked tired, weak, frail, and thin, but her eyes still glared at him as he walked by.

He spoke gently to her.

"Hi, I'm Magnus; I'm going to help you-"

She got out of the bed stumbling, Jace tried to push her back down, but she slapped him. Hard.

"You," she said pointing at him, eyes glaring daggers. Magnus gulped. "You took that girls memory's away. "

"I was just doing what I was paid to do-", Magnus ( knowing what she was on about)began arguing, trying to defend himself, but she interrupted him again. It seemed that he couldn't get a single sentence out today without someone interfering.

"To hell with money!" she was very angry. "You stole her memories"

"But-" Magnus squeaked, and that's when he felt a sudden stinging and throbbing on his cheek and realised that he had just been slapped hard enough to cause a bruise.

He thought that this argument might have been too much for her to handle because at that moment she collapsed onto the floor at his feet. She had fainted.

Magnus looked at her, then looked up to face Alec and Jace, who had been watching the ordeal in front of them with interest, and spoke gravely and slightly worried, "She's having a heart attack"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Here is your chapter!**

**Primrose Masen Weasley: I already PMed you about it, thanks though :)**

**Kir Carstairs: You see I did! and thanks for the review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI!**

**Blues POV**

I don't know what's happening. The world just went black. I cant breathe. All I can feel is pain, pain in every part of my body. I can hear people around me, their voices are muffled and I can hear their footsteps, loud in my ears. I want them to leave me alone. Alone. A familiar word to me. I was always alone, until I met Dan. I don't like to think about my life before that. I shudder, and someone sighs in relief. Why? Then I hear people speaking.

"She moved! Thank Raziel!"

"Since when did you care, Alexander?"

"I'm not heartless!"

"Yeah, _sure_ your not"

"JACE!"

"Fine, why?"

"Yeah Alec, why?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"I'll hit you with my whip"

"Fine, look, she- she- reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

I groan loudly as my head begins to throb as the headache sets in.

"She spoke!"

"Groaned."

But then the real pain kicks in. You know when you hold your breath under water, and at first its fine but then the urge to breath grows and you _have to go to the surface_? Yeah, well, that's how I feel except I can't reach the surface. Its just out reach, and no matter how much i try, i cant get to it. Its like some heavy weights are pulling me down, down into the dark depths.

I feel like death.

**No ones pov**

"She's having a heart attack."

For a minute no one spoke. Then, surprisingly Alec walked over to her first, stopping at the side of her bed, his head bowed down, looking at her as everyone else in the room mimicked his actions.

She remained still for a while but then suddenly she shuddered.

"She moved! Thank Raziel!"

"Since when did you care, Alexander?"

"I'm not heartless!"

"Yeah, _sure_ your not"

"JACE!"

"Fine, why?"

"Yeah Alec, why?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"I'll hit you with my whip"

"Fine, look, she- she- reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

A loud groan interrupted Alec before he could answer the question and everyone's eyes turned to face the girl on the bed. Her face began to turn a light shade of blue, (Like her name) and her pulse got weaker.

Magnus got a little bit more worried. "Put her on the bed next to his" he said nodding at the boy.

They moved her without any questions. They knew better than to waste time asking questions.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jace.

"There isn't anything more we can do!", argued Izzy.

"Yes there is," said Magnus said and as a frightening grin spread over his features. "Were going to save her the _mundane_ way"

**Alecs POV**

They want to know who Blue reminds me of. I can't tell them, I just cant. Not even Magnus and i trust Magnus with everything.

You see, she reminds me of Max. My little brother who I loved more than anything in this world. Her attitude, her looks, _everything about her reminds me of him._She only looks twelve years old but i know she's older. Max only looked twelve. To me anyway.

When Max died, I blamed myself, i still blame myself. Everyday, no matter how people tell me differently, I know it was my fault. I left them with that psychopath Sebastian/Jonathan. But if we can save Blue, I might be able to forgive myself, just might.

**Normal aged Clarys POV**

There was a blinding flash of colourful light, and I disappeared from the institute. I was thrust into a dark and mysterious forest beside a huge house. I landed on my back, and a small flash of pain filled me but was gone in an instant but followed with dull throbbing.

"Oww" I groaned, when a man appeared out of nowhere, making me flinch and cower back slightly, but when i looked up to see who this man was, a cocky smirk was on his face as he spoke.

"We meet again little sister"

The panic and fear rose up in me so quickly and furiously that I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my mouth.

He put his hand on my mouth to shush me and dragged me into the house, and up the wooden stairs (yes it did hurt). He dragged me down a hallway and threw me in a room before sending me the same cocky smirk as he quickly retreated out the door, locking it in the process. I quickly got up, ignoring my protesting body and threw myself heavily against the door screaming, "LET ME OUT!" over and over again. I banged the door with my fist desperately. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGESTERN LET ME OUT YOU IDIOT!". I screamed until I could barely speak and when my voice would no longer yell out, I started sobbing.

"Please" I whispered with one last defeated pound on the door, letting it slide down the wood and drooping lazily against my side.

I realised he wasn't coming back up here any-time soon. I knew he wasn't, and so i turned my attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the panic still burning inside me and looked at my surroundings. The room I was in was a normal sized bedroom, with 4 poster bed and a rather large closet but i saw no bathroom. I sighed, I needed to go badly. I decided to look around in the closet, if there were any clothes in there. To my surprise, I saw many clothes as well as another wooden door. Walking through it, I saw it was a bathroom, thank God. A decent one as well, not some filthy room i was expecting.

o.0.o

i heaved a sigh of relief as I walked out of the closet, and sat gently on the bed. Damn, it was comfy. Now I cant complain about it to _brother_ _dearest._ I looked around for something to complain to him about when suddenly I spotted a window. Maybe I could escape but that thought was turned down as i saw the lock on the frame. I looked through the window and saw bright blue sky instead of ground and trees and so i looked down and saw the ground far far below me. I had to be more than 40 floors off the ground. Just then I heard a sound of a stele scraping against the door and My _darling brother_ walked in. I quickly hid under the covers, because I don't want to talk to him, much less even see him.

"Clarissa?" he says softly and i could have laughed at how sincere his voice sound but instead, i ignored him.

"Clarissa?" he says again, but i still ignore him. Hoping he would just go away and leave me alone.

"Clary?"

I slowly came out from under the blankets and sat cross legged, but still not looking at him.

"What do you want _Jonathan_?", i asked him and spat his name.

The bed sunk beside me as he sat down and i I looked away.

"Clary look at me.", he said sternly

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hand and i heard him laugh but it didn't sound real. It was a fake laugh.

"Still as stubborn as ever.", he said to me and so i did the only think i could come up with with.

I kicked him.

"Don't kick me", he protested but I smirked as i kicked him again.

"Okay, _do_ kick me.", he said with a smile.

So I kicked him again. He laughed again, and that startled me. He was actually laughing.

"Clary, come on look at me."

He turned my head to face him, moved my hands and opened my eyes.

"Clary, look at my eyes", he asked and i could sense excitement in his voice.

"Why?", i argued but was met by his annoyed tone

"Just do it !" he seethed, obviously trying to control his anger that i knew burned angrily inside him.

So I very reluctantly ooked into his eyes, and _didn't_see those dark tunnels of nothing, instead I saw a pair of emerald green eyes, almost identical to my own.

"WHAT THE ****!" I screamed, jumping out of my skin.

"I'm not half demon anymore!", he shouted with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"How can I believe you?", i asked him skeptically and he just chuckled.

"Even use truth rune!", he told me and i slapped myself, of course!

"Okay, but I'm creating it, and if you lie, you'll feel like your being spanked!", i warned him and he raised his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"I'm not telling a lie!"

"Ok", i replied as i silently drew the rune over his shoulder.

"Are you half demon or In any way demon?", I asked him, needing to see if he was telling the truth.

"No", he answered confidently and proudly and a light green flow formed around him , indicating to me that he was indeed not lying.

"Fine I believe you" I huffed, I hated when i had to admit that i was wrong.

"Yes!" he shouted, and suddenly his arms were wrapped around my shoulders tightly and i tensed..

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa!", I shouted at him."We are NOT on hugging terms okay?"

He nodded and removed his arms from around my shoulders and i felt better, relaxing instantly.

"Now three questions:

One, how are you alive?

Two, Why did you bring me here?

Three, how are you not half demon any more?" I asked him curiously.

" Well,

One, Lilith brought me back to life, in the hope of us conquering the world together and,

Two, I wanted to surprise you. When I saw you I thought it was the perfect opportunity to pretend to be the old me and

Three, when she brought me back to life I lost my demon side. Not my powers, just the demon side."

I looked at him shocked.

"Clary, would you be able to forgive me? For being such a b******, a-a-and k-killing M-M-Max and being a horrible brother, and well, person?",

He was literally shaking when he asked that.

Instantly I softened "Jonathan, that was _Lilith._It was her _demon_ _blood_in your body. But if you want me to forgive you fully, your going to have to earn it. Understand?"

"Understood", he saluted me and smiled and i almost mimicked it, almost.

There was silence and eventually i broke it.

"Come on, lets go to Idris and have some fun!", I told him, getting up and outstretching my hand for him to take it, plastering a smile on my face as I thought about actually having a caring brother.

"And do what?", he asked confused, awaiting my answer.

"Whatever the hell we want!", i shouted excitedly as his hand took mine and we walked out of the room together.

**REVIEW TO THE LONG CHAPTER! :):):):):):):) Also wont update until I get a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TO MY AWESOME READERS**

**Hey! so, I have been **_très__très* _**busy, and will update soon. I am so **_**מאוד**_**_מאוד_***** sorry! **

**BTW a BIG shout out (and if they have a story or more I will recommend it) to the reviewer who can figure what language this is and what it means!: **

**ਸਮੀਖਿਅਕ****ਕਰਨ ਲਈ****,**

**ਵਧਾਈ****ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ****ਮੇਰੇ****ਛੁਪੇ****ਸੁਨੇਹੇ ਨੂੰ****ਲੱਭੇ****ਹੈ****ਸਮੀਖਿਅਕ****!****ਮੈਨੂੰ*********ਮੈਨੂੰ*********ਹੰਝੂ****ਪੂੰਝ****ਅਤੇ ਮੈਨੂੰ****ਤੁਹਾਡੇ****ਕਿਸੇ ਉਲੱਥਾਕਾਰ ਨੂੰ****ਵਰਤਿਆ****ਜਾਣਦੇ ਹੋ****ਕਿ ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ****ਦੀ****, ****ਇਸ ਲਈ****ਮਾਣਹੈ ਕਿ****ਤੁਹਾਨੂੰ****ਇਹ ਦੱਸਣ ਲਈ****ਚਾਹੁੰਦੇ ਹੋ****!****ਮੈਨੂੰ****ਮੇਰੇ****ਕਹਾਣੀ****ਨੂੰ ਪੜ੍ਹਨ****ਲਈ ਤੁਹਾਡਾ ਧੰਨਵਾਦ****ਕਹਿਣਾ****ਚਾਹੁੰਦੇ ਹਨ****!**

**,****ਤੱਕ**  
**ਇੱਕ****ਅਤੇ ਸਿਰਫ਼****,**  
**HP-TMI-TS**

Good luck!


End file.
